creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:An Egg
While not (pretty sure here) an "original" pasta or all that creepy, it's a really great short story. Kudos to you Andy! 9/10 RetardoTheMagnificent 01:42, June 29, 2011 (UTC Post Script: What the fuck was I thinking, 10/10. [[User:RetardoTheMagnificent|'Retardo']]TheMagnificent 18:38, January 8, 2012 (UTC) That was the most philosophical pasta I've ever read on this site. An egg! How very Hegelian. It's not typical Creepypasta fare by any stretch, and it would probably disappoint a lot of readers who are looking for a straight horror story. But I'm glad it's here. Javer80 08:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) it was a pretty cool story :) LadyMystery 14:46, September 11, 2011 (UTC)LadyMystery Nice story, and I thought the theme of solipsism was pretty interesting. Daltsch 03:28, September 15, 2011 (UTC) 10/10. Amazing :3 Why do you want to know my name? are you a stalker? Chills. On. My. BACK. Weirdowithcoffee 06:38, December 27, 2011 (UTC)Weirdowithcoffee "As the world shrouds in darkness...so too will your lives be snuffed out!!" Mind=Blown. No words can express how much this made me think. It doesn't help that I haven't sleeped in around a week so I cannot even process what I read. 9/10 Matt9102 the MAN-WHORE DAT PLOT TWIST. 8.5/10. Love the portrayl of God in this story. Not perfect, though. I, Da Cashman (talk) 05:17, April 6, 2013 (UTC) SO MUCH POWER I was going to write this, I really was. Seems someone got there first ... brilliant story. This is so creepy in a weird way thinking if this could be real.Creepypastabook (talk) 21:39, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Tigerhallam (talk) 10:00, August 20, 2012 (UTC) So I am everyone eh....... I rule over my self oh yeah! I am Barack Obama, and I approve this message. 15:02, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I love the ideas put forth by this! I've been looking for a concept to write about for my local acting troupe and I would like to adapt your story to the stage. Is that all right? -ExhoDelta THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME! My mind was blown to bits. D011B0Y 16:18, February 12, 2012 (UTC)D011B0Y Epic. I've thought about the possibility of reincarnation not being linear in terms of time, but this was just incredible. Well done. 10/10 The Chaos Puppet 22:15, February 29, 2012 (UTC) One of the best things I've ever read, seriously... I don't even know how to react anymore, I was looking for the meaning of EXISTENCE... maybe this gave me some kind of answer... I'm glad to have readed this, best thing in this amazing site "Who am I?" ...probably those words have no meaning now... I... don't... know... Grantnarg 09:01, March 6, 2012 (UTC)Grant Whoa......this is serious stuff. Great pasta TheBushAdministration 01:28, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Suprisingly... This almost reflects what I think only diffrence is there is more of the "beings" that are "raising" you and more "children" other then just you.The Overlord Of Fail Has Arrived 22:38, April 27, 2012 (UTC) I've always found it great how philosophers think, this "Creepy"-pasta blew my mind. It's imossible that it is real but it does change your vision on the world for a few minutes.ClearView (talk) 18:07, December 9, 2012 (UTC) Wow, A pasta about me! Think about it a little, This pasta is about me! But also about you, Which is according to this pasta also me, Or am i you? WHUT? luckjes112 Here's a little fact: About 98.97%, perhaps, that each other human can be genectically related to each other. If I recall correctly. T.O.IVI. 23:31, May 14, 2012 (UTC) So... deep! The phylosophical reflexions in this story are simply brilliant. This is one of the deepest stories I have read in my entire life. Sure, this is not an scary pasta, or a pasta at all for that matter. But still, everything about this storie is perfect and opens a big space for a deep reflexion. At least it happened in my case. 10/10, five stars + Sylent-Edge 04:41, May 23, 2012 (UTC) _____________________ I don't know what to think. That was... amazing :D. I Was Here :3 23:16, June 9, 2012 (UTC) If this is true, it means I'm every person that wrote on here... and... I WROTE THIS... AND I WROTE EVERYTHING ON THIS SITE. I STARTED FACEBOOK. Iveela 18:53, June 13, 2012 (UTC) It's barbie bitch. Was it just me who was reading God's voice in the style of Morgan Freeman's? lol. 10/10 KSIOlajidebt 12:16, June 17, 2012 (UTC) I loved it. PLEASE MAKE MOAR STORIES Homestuck1010 19:09, June 23, 2012 (UTC) This is the deepest thing I ever read. Maybe I will, or have, read something deeper as someone else Pinkie Doomie (talk) 02:38, April 14, 2013 (UTC) So I'm talking to myself? o_o Darkus Relling 16:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) This pasta was "EGGcellent" (oh god that was horrible, forgive me). It's not what you usually find on here (blood, gore, violence, SCARY) but it was pretty 'philisophical'. It's a refreshing change-up from the usual on this site :) This pasta was amzing! Although I clicked this link expecting a sub-par horror story (The name surely does not reflect how great this story is!), but was surprised to find a great philosophical tale that explains who we are. It is an odd concept though, considering previous love affairs. Good Lord, It seems I've only ever kissed myself...gain 02:44, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Really good story, but not creepy I wouldn't call this a "creepy pasta", as it wasn't horror but still extremely interesting. I think I've heard the philosophical idea of this before somewhere while reading about philosophy. Still though, very thought provoking. Dayofnight (talk) 21:33, July 27, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely brilliant short story. I guess it's not a normal horror story, but it's still a pretty terrifying concept. Definitely makes you think! Extra Floofy Cyrathilian (talk) 15:55, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Awesome story. It's not really creepy, but it's a bit mind blowing. Delta Jim (talk) 00:00, October 7, 2012 (UTC) I Loved This This is an absolutely marvelous story, my friend. The possibility of this being real is very, very odd to actually think about. But also raises the question: If there are multiple beings like the God-entity states shown in this story, does that imply other planes/universe of existence? THAT thought made me shiver a bit. --TheShadyNerd (talk) 22:07, November 6, 2012 (UTC) Though I wouldn't consider this a creepy''pasta, it was still a damn good pasta... it actually made me look at life a totally different way.. it's weird, because I'm Christian and in the Bible it sort of shows how this theory has a chance of being correct... huh. Anyways, 15/10, just because. Also, I love how you made God. People expect God to be big, strong and shit (not saying he isn't), but really, God is just so awesome and great he has nothing he needs to prove to humans like us... so yeah, keep up the great work, because this is just fucking amazing. Have my babies. What if I told you.. that the earth was a giant dragon.. and what if I told you.. that I could TRAIN this dragon. 15:49, November 9, 2012 (UTC) This is one of the most original pastas I have ever read, Bravo. Although, This isn't really a creepypasta. In fact, It made me laughed at times. Maybe because I'm not Hindu...... What ever, Still a cool story! 9.53/10 CreepyheroofTime (talk) 19:39, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I don't... Well, another queer feeling on my back is stopping me from scoring this. "I was just enjoying the show... Then I got shot in the head." (talk) 09:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) That may be one of the most insightful stories I have ever read. Period. That gave me so many different ideas and thought processes, it stimulated my brain author! That was a 5-star pasta, my friend. 10/10 Firewolf909 (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2013 (UTC) This is a really good pasta, I love things that makes you think like this. Keep up the good work! _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk''']] 04:57, April 17, 2013 (UTC) To everyone who doesn't think this is a creepypasta- I think that this is exactly that- in my mind, to eventually be, or have already been, all those bullies, all those murderers, all those people who have oppressed others...and at the same time being the bullied, the murdered, the oppressed...now that scares me a little. Maybe it's just me. Or maybe this was the creepiest creepypasta ever. I don't know. I mean, reading this, and finding out, if only for a second or two before you come to your senses, that you were that person who bullied you in Primary Six, or that you were the person you whispered untruths about when you were in Year Nine...that's pretty scary... The supreme mother trudy (talk) 18:13, August 14, 2013 (UTC)